Daddy's Girl
by Taylor Hatake
Summary: Kakashi and his daughter, it's all fun and games until your kid follows you on your S-Class mission! Kakashi H.; Sakumo H.; OC; Inoichi Y.; Gai. M; Shikaku N.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Lame title is LAME. Just a short story, maybe three or four chapters...give or take. I've always known that Taylor, when she was five, followed her dad on a very high-class mission and nearly got killed on that ^^; Kakashi and his daughter, it's all fun and games until your kid follows you on your **S-Class** mission!

**Genre**: Suspense; Adventure

**Disclaimer**: Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka DO NOT belong to me. Buuuuuut Taylor Hatake, Miwaku Komichimura and Arata belong to me c: Seiungakure (Seiun) is also a village created by me. Don't ask haha... ^^;;

ENJOY because this took me forever to actually get around to.

* * *

_Daddy's Girl_

.

.

_**Chapter One**_

.

.

School day. Usual routine: get up; get the child up and dressed; fix breakfast; fix her a bento box for lunch; get her to school as soon as possible. But on this morning, Kakashi Hatake had to make her get up a bit earlier so he could go get three other jounin to accompany him on his mission. Lord Hokage assigned Might Guy (Good Lord! Really?), Inoichi Yamanaka and Shikaku Nara. He had no idea why he chose those three, but he shrugged it off and woke up Taylor.

"Wakey wakey," he said softly, gently shaking the little girl's shoulder. "Taylor...sweetie...wake up..."

She opened her eyes and looked at her father.

"Daddy?"

He smiled softly.

"You need to get ready for school."

She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Okay."

He kissed her head.

"Get dressed. They're on your dresser. Okay?"

"Yes Daddy."

She slipped out of the twin-sized bed and walked over to her clothes that he set out for her; a very oriental red with golden dragons on it and black pants and wrappings for her ankles. Kakashi smiled and left the room to start on a very small breakfast: miso soup and rice. It was small since he had to get started on his mission within the hour. Usually, Sakumo would've cooked but he had a mission himself but he was returning that afternoon, before Taylor got out of school. The father sighed a bit and left the miso for a few moments to pack up Taylor's backpack. Five minutes later, Taylor came out of her room, brushing her shoulder-length, silver hair with her small brush. She walked to the bathroom to go brush her teeth and then came out two minutes later and headed into the kitchen.

"Miso soup...again?"

"Sorry sweetheart," Kakashi chuckled. "I have an important mission in an hour so I have to make a quick breakfast and then make your lunch and bring you to school."

She shrugged.

"Okay."

He finished with her backpack and rushed back into the kitchen to stir the soup a few more times and then he turned off the heater. Then, he dealt with the rice for a few more minutes and then turned off that heater. Then, he fixed Taylor a bowl of miso and a bowl of rice and handed them to her, with chopsticks and a spoon too.

"There you go," he smiled. "Go sit. You can start eating without me."

Taylor acknowledged him with a nod and then sat down at the table and started eating while her father made her a bento box for lunch. After he did that, he fixed his bowls of rice and miso. Then, he joined his daughter at the table and ate with her. They finished within a good twenty minutes, and Kakashi packed his bag for the mission and then they had to get going.

Kakashi took her to the school and he gave her hugs and kisses, like he usually did, and let her walk into the school. Before he could watch her go in, Might Guy tapped his shoulder.

"Hey there my best rival," he grinned.

Kakashi quickly turned around to see.

"Might Guy? Well, look...one less person to have to find," he grumbled.

"Come on, let's go get Inoichi and Shikaku."

"Yeah..." Kakashi rolled his eyes and led the way to the other two shinobi's wearabouts.

.

Taylor took one look at the academy and immediately knew it would be a bad idea to go in today because it was almost summer break. This time of the school year, the kids got extremely cruel and vicious, especially towards her, so instead of going inside, she dashed away and found a path to follow her father around, unnoticed. She watched him get Inoichi and Shikaku and then they went out of the village. Practicing a jutsu she found in the textbooks, she did the invisible jutsu and slipped past the guards unnoticed and she followed her father.

"So on this mission, we have to go all the way north to the Village Hidden in the Galaxies —" Kakashi was interrupted.

"Galaxies?" Guy questioned.

"Well, in this city you can look up and clearly see the arms of the Milky Way...and if you look hard enough you'll see Andromeda too," Kakashi shrugged.

_Galaxies_, Taylor thought. _Awesome!_

"And...as I was about to say...we have to find a Konoha criminal by the name of Miwaku Komichimura. He's wanted for murder...He's fled to Seiun to escape prosecution but we aren't letting that happen," Kakashi explained.

"How far is Seiungakure?" Inoichi asked.

"Two...three...days..." Kakashi shrugged. "By foot. And we have to cross a sea to get there, but Lord Hokage had that in mind so there'll be a boat waiting to take us to and from Seiun."

"Oh...okay..." Inoichi nodded. "Makes sense."

.

It wasn't until they got to the far end of the Land of Fire before something odd was noticed. There was the sound of a twig snapping and then a high-pitched, "EEK" and the sound of bushes rattling. All four men looked and all they saw was a little rabbit with brown fur. It looked up at them and hopped into the bush to join Taylor.

"What was that?" Shikaku asked.

"Sounded like a little girl!" Inoichi exclaimed.

"You're right..." Kakashi agreed. "Almost sounded like..." He paused and then laughed. "Naw, my little girl wouldn't follow me on a mission like this! She's far too young and she knows this is an S-Class mission so she definitely can't be on it."

Taylor's heart raced. They almost had caught her! Whoa, what a close one... She shuddered and then thought about what Kakashi had said and now was thinking about the risks of following them on this mission. What would Kakashi do if he found her? There was no taking her back now because it was about three in the afternoon and they had no time to go back to take her home. Oh no! What would she do if they found her? Reluctantly, she went back into invisible Taylor mode and continued following them, behind the rocks of the Land of Lightning.

.

Sakumo made his way to the school to pick up Taylor. She wasn't outside, so maybe she was inside to stay cool from the humid, summer air. Shrugging, Sakumo went into the school to find her. When he got to Arata's room, he found the quiet girl wasn't in there.

"Arata?" he questioned. "Where's Taylor?"

"She didn't come to school today," he answered.

"What?!" Sakumo exclaimed. "Oh no! Where could she be?!"

"Why?"

"I was supposed to pick her up today. Kakashi is on a mission and I just stopped by the house and literally no one was there!" Sakumo held his head. "Oh God. Not good! Not good! Kakashi'll kill me if he finds out Taylor's gone missing...shit what do I do?"

"I don't know," Arata shrugged. "Prolly should send him a letter to warn him."

"I guess so...and then I'll start looking around for her..." he sighed. "Oh dear...where ever could she be during the day?"

"Good luck, Sakumo-San," Arata wished. "I'm sorry, I can't be of much help..."

"I-It's not your fault." Sakumo turned around. "Thanks though..." Upset by this, Sakumo walked out calmly and went home.

.

Taylor managed about three more hours before they noticed her again. This time, she tripped over her own tiny feet and fell to the ground, crying out in pain unconsciously.

"OWWIE!" she exclaimed, then she covered her mouth quickly and noticed that the jutsu was undone...right beside her father.

All four men turned and saw Taylor. The youngest Hatake was sitting up and her knees and palms were scathed from the fall. Kakashi looked absolutely petrified to see his five-year-old daughter there, beside him...on an S-Class mission. She rubbed her hands and then looked up at her father.

"Is that...?" The three men Kakashi was with looked at the girl, and then the father.

"Uh oh..." were the words that escaped her lips.

"Taylor?!" Kakashi exclaimed in both fear and anger.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Daddy's Girl_

.

.

_**Chapter Two**_

.

.

"Taylor!" Kakashi exclaimed in both anger and fear. "What the heck are you doing?!"

The youngest Hatake looked up at her father and her eyes were showing how scared she was now. Her lips trembled a bit as she said, "I sorry Daddy."

Kakashi was mixed with his emotions. He wasn't sure which one he felt more of, fear or anger?

"Taylor, what are you doing here? I thought you were at school!"

Taylor started crying, and Kakashi had no idea how to get her to stop. Well, he knew how it was just he was too upset to really realize he knows exactly how to get her to stop crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I sorry," she apologized again in her five-year-old girl manner.

"Taylor, why did you follow me?"

"C-Cause the kids in m-my class a-a-are mean!" she cried.

Kakashi looked at her questioningly.

"Why do you say that?"

"C-Cause they hurt my feelings," she answered through her tears. "They called me mean things."

Kakashi put his hand on his head and held it for a moment.

"Oh man...why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked in a calm tone. "I would've gone there to talk to the kids and your teacher...Okay...uhm..." he looked behind his daughter. "Oh dear...this is not good..." The sun was already setting and there was no time to take her back.

He scooped up his little girl in his arms and looked at the team.

"We're a day away from Konoha, but we cannot push this mission aside," Kakashi grumbled. "So...unfortunately...we must have Taylor with us. I will keep her in check, but she's a well-behaved kid so we shouldn't have to worry about her doing something bad..."

"That's fine, Kakashi," Inoichi grinned. "We understand. I wouldn't mind getting to know the youngest Hatake anyways."

Kakashi chuckled wryly.

"I'm so sorry about this though," he apologized. "I had no idea my daughter would ever pull something like this."

"Kids can surprise you," Inoichi chuckled.

"You've got that right," Kakashi agreed. "Alright...let's...keep going..." he was reluctant to say that, since he had _his_ five-year-old in his arms. At any moment, a fight could be spawned and he would be stuck trying to protect his daughter and trying to fight off the bad guys. "We've got a few more hours before we have to set up camp."

"Right."

.

Sakumo spent the following hours after he found out his granddaughter had not been at school searching the village for her. It was nearly eight in the evening when it hit him: she probably followed Kakashi. The elder Hatake did not like that idea, but that was the only reasonable explanation for not being able to find her that came to mind. He had to tell the Hokage. Reluctantly, he went to the Hokage's office and when he got there, he knocked on the door.

"Lord Hokage," he muttered.

"Come in," Hiruzen allowed.

Sakumo hesitantly opened the door and walked in.

"Ah, Sakumo," the Hokage smiled. "What brings you here this late in the evening?"

"I uhm..." the elder Hatake's eyes darted around some as he tried to think of what to say. "I went to go pick up T-Taylor from school today only to find she wasn't there..." he swallowed hard. "I looked around the village for the past few hours, but to no avail. I uhm...I have reason to believe she _followed_ Kakashi on his mission to Seiungakure."

The elder Hokage looked up at Sakumo with surprise.

"Taylor followed Kakashi...to Seiungakure?"

"I have reason to believe that..." Sakumo sighed and held his head. "She's...a sensitive child. The both of us know she's bullied in school, and it's almost summer break. I remember that always near summer break kids were very cantankerous, and as Taylor learned last year, they are going to be extremely mean to her because they feel like they can be to make up for the..._long_ wait. I never enjoyed before summer break, I couldn't stand the last week before the break. I can see why she would want to follow Kakashi out."

Hiruzen himself was surprised.

"Sakumo, you need to go get her. That mission...the murderer is one of the most wanted here in Konoha...if he gets ahold of Taylor...she'll be hurt...and if Kakashi makes a move against him he'll...he'll kill her," Hiruzen took in a deep breath. "You need to find her and fast."

The elder Hatake nodded.

"Yes..." he agreed. _I must go find her. I can't let Taylor down_, he thought. "I shall get right on it."

"Good luck, Shiroi Kiba," Hiruzen inhaled from his pipe for the first time since Sakumo came in. "I hope you bring her back safe and sound, for both your sake and Kakashi's sake."

"Thank you, Hiruzen-Sama," Sakumo bowed and left quickly. As soon as he left, he headed back to the house and grabbed his gear and then headed out to Seiungakure. This was gonna be a _long_ night.

.

Kakashi made sure everyone was settled down and done eating before giving shifts.

"We will have three-hour shifts. I'll be first shift," he explained.. "Next shift will be Guy, then Inoichi... and if it's still night time after Inoichi, well Shikaku you go last...We head out again at dawn."

"Right." The jounin agreed. Taylor looked up at her troubled father as he sat her down. The father looked down at his daughter and he closed his eyes for a moment. "I trust these jounin to take care of you for the first three hours. I'll be in there in a few hours, okay?"

"Yes Daddy..."

She yawned and hugged Kakashi and then she followed the seemingly-nice men into the tent and she laid down in the sleeping bag that Inoichi gave up for her. He laid with Shikaku, which felt really awkward for both men, but both of them would rather Taylor have a sleeping bag all of her own than any of those strange men be in the same one as her. It would be even more awkward then. So, both Inoichi and Shikaku put up with each other for Kakashi's daughter's sake.

Kakashi kept watch of the camp and he continuously worried about having his daughter on this mission. He'd bring her on a D-rank mission, but that's a _D-rank_ mission. It's always a simple mission. No attacks, no fighting. Just something simple like finding a cat for his owner. Those were okay for Taylor to be on, just to watch of course. To watch and learn. She could never get hurt on those, but this mission? It was an almost definite that she would get hurt, no matter how much protection Kakashi gave her. Something was bound to happen, and he dreaded whatever that something was.

.

In the middle of the night, still on Kakashi's shift, Taylor got up and wandered off to look up at the stars. She managed to sneak past Kakashi and she went somewhere not in his sight to stare at the mysterious stars. Silently, she sat down with her back to a boulder and she stared up at the sky in awe. It was so easy to see all the stars. There wasn't as much light pollution as there was back at Konoha, so seeing all the stars was something amazing to the curious five-year-old.

"So awesome," she smiled tiredly. "So many stars..."

She rested her head against the tree and tried to keep herself awake to keep looking at the stars. Unfortunately, sleep began to take over her small body and dragged her down into a deep sleep.

.

Something happened in the middle of the night, and Kakashi didn't see it happen. When he went to switch with Guy, he didn't see Taylor in the tent.

"Guy?" Kakashi whispered. "Guy, where's Taylor?"

His rival sat up and looked around.

"I don't know. I know I saw her lay down but I fell asleep. What, is she not with you?"

"No, she isn't," Kakashi worried. "And I didn't see her slip by me."

"What a sneaky little kid you've got, Kakashi," Guy commented.

"I've gotta find her! She couldn't have gone far..."

.

Taylor woke up and looked up and noticed standing over her was a man she didn't recognize.

"Huh?"

"Shhh..." the man shushed her. "Be quiet."

"Who are you?"

"I'm...a friend of your father's," he lied to the innocent girl as he scooped her up. "He asked me to take you home. Now, go back to sleep, mkay?"

Taylor, too young to know what's going on, nodded, "O...kay..."

"Great," the man grinned and took off with her in his arms. But he most definitely wasn't taking her back to the Leaf...rather, he was planning to take her to his boss, Miwaku Komichimura. The man Kakashi was looking for.

After he left, Kakashi found where Taylor had been, but there was no sign of her. What was left of her was just her sweet scent, and then there was another scent on the ground. He didn't recognize it, but all he knew was that his little girl was..._kidnapped_.

"Shit!" he exclaimed harshly under his breath.

"What?" Guy came up to him.

"She was kidnapped," Kakashi groaned, holding his head. "Dammit... I should've kept her within _my _eyesight." He put his fist on the tree and rested his head against his fist. "I can't believe that she slipped out without my knowledge..." He bit down on his bottom teeth. "We've gotta find her..."

"What about our mission?"

Kakashi didn't get that far.

"What do we do?" he asked. "Who's more important, my daughter or the murderer...?"

"Your daughter," Guy said.

"Then we'll go after my daughter first and then go get the murderer."

"You needn't worry about having to figure out which you should do," came a familiar voice.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder and saw his father.

"Dad?!"

"Kakashi, I'm gonna find her," Sakumo grinned. "But tell me, what happened? You said she got _kidnapped_?"

"Yeah, but we don't know by who..." he sighed.

"Go wake up your teammates and let's find out. The scent trail is going in the direction you're going so I'll tag along."

"Great," Kakashi sighed. "Thanks, Dad. I'm so glad you came..."

"I know you are, son," Sakumo said. "Go on. Hurry."

"Right."

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_Daddy's Girl_

.

.

**_Chapter Three_**

.

.

It was amazing how long Taylor managed to stay asleep through the boat-ride into Seiun and into the "Fortress", as Miwaku called it because he thought it was badass to call his place a fortress. She eventually woke up, around nine in the morning, an hour after they had gotten there. The guy that had kidnapped her had brought her in.

"I have that kid you saw with that group out there coming in from Konoha," he told Miwaku.

"Ah, bring her in and lay her down."

Nodding, he laid her down on a bed that was made, like it was waiting for someone to sleep on it. He laid her down on the bed and pulled up the covers to her shoulder, and watched her sleep.

"She's a cute one," Miwaku smiled.

"Yeah," his partner-in-crime agreed.

"I wish I had kids."

"I do too..." the partner-in-crime, Kimura, sighed.

"Maybe one day, one of us will have the pleasure of having kids," Miwaku turned around and left.

The five-year-old woke up an hour later with the tiny thumb in her mouth and she opened her eyes, taking it out and rubbing it on her shirt. Then, she sat up and looked around and found Miwaku finishing up the fish for breakfast. Then, he started making the plates while Taylor watched.

"Morning little one," he smiled.

"M-Morning? W-Who are you?" She looked around, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm Miwaku, no need to be scared of me," he smiled at the girl gently.

"Where's my daddy and my grandpa?" she asked.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"Oh...okay..."

Taylor was nervous. She was in a strange place with strange people, and who could blame the five-year-old?

"Come eat, please?" Miwaku gestured for the girl to come eat with him.

Obediently, Taylor nodded and walked over and sat down. But, with much reluctance too. Taylor was definitely nervous.

.

Very late in the day, Kakashi's team and Sakumo made it to the Land of Galaxies, but the problem then was to find where Miwaku was.

"I smell Taylor on this trail," Sakumo said, pointing.

"Yeah, let's follow that..." Kakashi agreed with his father. "I have a bad feeling that he took Taylor..."

"Same..." Sakumo lead the way and they continued the search for the lost girl.

.

Miwaku was teaching Taylor about poisons and potions, but Taylor showed no interest in it. Taylor had always avoided stuff like that, considering most of what he was making was poisons.

"I don't like poisons," she told him. "They smell really bad and the smell makes me feel really sick to my tummy."

"But this is a potion which counteracts poisons and makes the victim feel better," Miwaku explained.

"S-So it's a...a..." she tried to remember the term. "An antidote?"

"Ah, very good! Yes, indeed."

Taylor still had no interest. She still tried to back away from it but Miwaku was not planning on letting her out of his sight, which kinda irritated Taylor a bit. But, she didn't say anything. Instead, she held it inside and dealt with it.

.

About thirty minutes later, Kakashi's team and Sakumo got to the place.

"Taylor is definitely in there," Kakashi said. "I can smell her."

"Me too," Sakumo agreed. "Let's see what we can do to retrieve her."

"You sneak around back," Kakashi told him. "And we'll follow you."

"Good plan," Sakumo nodded and started heading around back.

.

Kimura saw them through the window and groaned.

"Ah! I have to tell him."

He dashed out to find Miwaku and found him and the girl in the room for making the potions and poisons.

"Do you want to learn anything else?" Miwaku asked Taylor.

She shook her head quickly.

"No! I don't wanna learn anymore," she groaned. "I don't like poisons and potions."

"Boss, they're here!" Kimura exclaimed.

"Ah, just in time then..."

Sakumo opened the backdoor and they went inside and they followed Sakumo out to the room.

"Give me back my granddaughter!" Sakumo demanded.

Miwaku picked up Taylor and held her.

"EEK!" Taylor was surprised.

"Stay back! I don't want to hurt anyone," he told Sakumo.

Taylor did not like being held the way she was.

"Graaandpaaaa," she whined. "Daaaaady...!"

"Give me my granddaughter back," Sakumo pleaded. "No one will get hurt if you just hand her over."

"What can we do to get my daughter back?" Kakashi asked.

"You guys to leave and not return," Miwaku answered.

"Like hell I'm leaving without my child," Kakashi growled. "And it's my mission to arrest you for murder."

Taylor started crying. The room was too tense for the girl, she was being held in a bad way and she was just plain scared.

"Murder? Who did I murder?"

"Someone important in our village..." Kakashi told him who it was.

"I don't know who that is," Miwaku frowned. "Are you sure you have the right person? I'm being hunted for my poisons, not murder."

"I'm positive," Kakashi growled. "Just give me my daughter back! We'll let you go if you hand her over."

Guy shot a glance at Kakashi like, _what are you thinking, Kakashi?!_ Kakashi ignored Guy's expression because he had a plan.

Miwaku looked at the uncomfortable girl and then sat her down, letting her run over to her grandfather in tears. Sakumo picked her up and held her gently, in a way she liked. Not being held like you're a human shield kinda way. Despite being held in a nicer way, she was still crying. But this time, from something completely different. Her insides were beginning to hurt and she was feeling very feverish.

"There, you can have your kid back," Miwaku sighed.

"Thank you..." Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief.

Sakumo held her and noticed something on her arm...like a puncture wound from a needle.

"What the..." he held her arm and smelled the wound. "Kakashi, smell this wound and tell me if you smell something other than blood?"

Kakashi leaned over and took a sniff.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Smells like poison," Sakumo answered, looking up at the guy.

Kakashi looked up too.

"You bastard! You poisoned my child!" he exclaimed.

Sakumo hugged Taylor.

"I'll take her to a hospital," he said.

"Yeah, go do that while I take care of this son of a..." he looked at his child, not really needing to hear curse words. "Erm, yeah. Just go take her to the hospital."

"On it," Sakumo ran off with Taylor to the nearest hospital.

Kakashi glared at Miwaku.

"Why? Why my little girl?" he asked.

"Because, she's easy prey," Miwaku shrugged. "A five-year-old is pretty easy to catch, they don't really question you and if they do they take whatever answer you give them and not question the answer."

Kakashi punched him.

"She's just five!" he exclaimed. "You bastard!"

"And she's easy prey. You need to keep better watch over her," Miwaku told him.

Kakashi knew that.

"At least I try to keep watch over her!" he exclaimed. "I might not succeed, but I at least _try_. Try having a sneaky little girl who's as clever as you are in some ways."

And they got into it.

.

Taylor clutched Sakumo's vest tightly, crying.

"It's okay Taylor, it's okay," Sakumo tried to soothe her.

The grandfather had to ask a passerby where the hospital was.

"Excuse me, could you point me to a hospital? My...granddaughter was poisoned and I need to get her to the hospital..."

"Over there," they pointed.

"Thank you," Sakumo bowed and dashed off with Taylor and he ran into the hospital. "Help, my granddaughter was poisoned!" he told the person up front.

The nurse looked up and stood up immediately.

"I'll take you to an empty room," she said.

"Thank you!" Sakumo caressed the five-year-old girl in his arms and followed the nurse to a room to try and get Taylor better.

"Here," the nurse pointed to the room. "I'll have a doctor here in a moment to examine her so we can give her proper treatment."

"Thank you," Sakumo bowed, going inside.

He sat down on the bed with Taylor and tried to calm her down. Taylor was crying too hard to tell him what was wrong, but given how hot she felt in his arms, he knew something bad was in her system and it needed to be taken out soon. A nurse came in and took her temperature and documented her symptoms, then she pulled in a medical nin to start removing the poisons from Taylor's system.

"I need her laying flat on her back," the nin said.

Sakumo obey and laid her down on the bed, flat on her back.

"Taylor, stop crying," he pleaded. "You need to stay still."

They all had to wait for her to calm down, which took a good five minutes or so, but she was still trembling a bit but it was as close to still as they could possibly get her. Sakumo had never seen Taylor cry so hard, not even when she was being picked on in school. It even made when she was sick as a baby pale in comparison to this cry. He had never seen it. That poison had to have been messing up her emotions because she would not cry _that_ hard. Sakumo stood beside her, holding her hand to keep her comforted and he watched the medic nin literally take out the poison with medical skills Sakumo couldn't even begin to describe on his own.

"Everything is going to be alright," he promised the five-year-old. "I promise. The medic ninja will not let you die. Alright?"

Taylor tried to nod, but she passed out from the high fever.

.

Kakashi slid back and stood up straight.

"Give up," he demanded Miwaku. "Now."

"I give," Miwaku said. "I give!"

"Good. Inoichi, arrest him," Kakashi ordered.

"My pleasure," Inoichi whipped out a pair of handcuffs and bent down to cuff the criminal. "Miwaku Komichimura, you are under arrest for the murder of Hoshi Ito and the attempted murder of Taylor Hatake." He forced the weakened man up onto his feet. "Anything you say can and..."

Inoichi's voice trailed off as he dragged him out of the house and Kakashi sighed heavily.

"Go to your daughter," Shikaku told Kakashi. "She needs you."

The Hatake looked up at his friend and his rival.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Both Shikaku and Guy nodded.

"Of course," Guy said.

"We've got it from here," Shikaku said.

"And your daughter was hurt," Guy said. "If I had a daughter, I'd want to be there for her too...to make sure she's okay."

Kakashi smiled a bit behind his mask.

"Thank you guys," he said, bowing. "Thank you..."

"It's nothing, man," Guy grinned.

"Go on," Shikaku gestured for him to go ahead. "I hope she's well now."

"Thank you," Kakashi bowed again and dashed out to find the hospital his daughter was at.

.

He had to ask several people if they had seen which way his father went for the hospital.

"Have you seen a tall man — about my height — with long silver hair holding a little girl in a silky, red shirt and black pants?" he had asked a few people, who pointed in the direction they saw them. "Thank you!" and he would dash in that direction, until he found the hospital. When he got there, he asked the person at the front where his daughter was.

"What was your daughter's name?" she asked.

"Taylor. Taylor Hatake."

"Hatake...?" she looked down at the list. "Ah..." she gave him the room number and that's the way he went.

"Taylor?" he ran into the room.

Sakumo sat there, beside the bed, stroking her silky, silver hair, humming a song for her.

"Dad?"

He looked up and smiled.

"Kakashi...She's gonna have a fever for the next few hours and some aches and pains...but..." he smiled. "She's going to be fine."

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh that's great news," he sighed. "I'm so glad she's okay."

"But...they want her here for a few more hours," Sakumo added. "Just to be safe."

"That's fine," Kakashi said. "I want to make sure she's okay before we take her home, since we'll be spending about a day or two trying to get back to Konoha."

Sakumo smiled.

"That's good."

Kakashi looked down at his daughter and he put his hand on her cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay," he smiled.

Taylor smiled a little in her sleep.

Once Taylor got her clean bill of health, Kakashi and Sakumo returned home and enjoyed the two-week summer vacation with her.

.

.

.

.

_"Daddy's Girl"  
__By Taylor_ Hatake


End file.
